un plus un ne fait plus qu'un
by Poison doux amer
Summary: SPOILER TOME 7 ! Un plus un ne fait alors plus qu'un..... entre drame et une pointe d'humour. Bonne lecture


**Auteur :** Yôko

**Disclamer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** POV, drama, une pointe d'humour, **SPOILER DU TOME 7 **

**Couple : **aucun

**Bande son** : Opening Elfen Lied

**ATTENTION SPOILER DU TOME 7 ET NE DITES PAS QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS PREVENU : ) !!**

* * *

**Un plus un ne fait plus qu'un**

Assis, seul, face à une tombe, une main posée sur le marbre froid. Il fait nuit. Dehors, j'entends certains hiboux partir à la chasse aux souris. Depuis une semaine, le calme est revenu. Les familles se retrouvent, font leurs deuils, tentent de vivre malgré la mort qui les oppresse. Voldemort n'est plus. Cette phrase paraît bien difficile à croire lorsque l'on pleure sa famille. Que l'on ne peut pas comprendre, que l'on nourrit de la haine au plus profond de son cœur, car la douleur ne parvient pas à s'échapper. Tout est tellement difficile lorsque l'on ne comprend pas, lorsque tout est trop dur… Lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien, juste ses yeux pour pleurer.

La pleine lune éclairait doucement sa tombe où mille et un objets bizarres étaient posés. Des bonbons, des lettres, des farces et attrapes. C'était cela, Fred Weasley. Il faisait rire. L'un des deux boute-en-train de Poudlard, toujours là lorsqu'il fallait s'amuser, rire et danser. Mais aujourd'hui, sous le marbre froid de cette tombe, il ne restait plus qu'un visage serein, qui, heureux d'être parti en héros semble-t-il, s'en allait voir de vieux amis morts au combat. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il laissé moi ? Pourquoi devais-je me retrouver tout seul dans ce monde qui me semblait bien trop grand ?

Je suis assis devant ton dernier lieu de résidence mon frère. Je ne bougerai pas. Je voudrais tant que la mort m'emporte à son tour. Saluer une dernière fois la vie et m'en aller, en paix, tout comme tu l'as fait mon frère. J'ai essayé, mais me voilà aujourd'hui protéger malgré moi par un sort que tu m'as jeté, sans jamais m'en avoir fait part. Savais-tu que tes heures étaient comptées ? Pourquoi m'as-tu offert ce cadeau si cruel ? Mon seul désir est aujourd'hui de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. De te dire mes nouvelles idées concernant la boutique. Et qui sait, peut-être en ouvrir une au paradis des sorciers ! On y avait pensé, il y a bien longtemps, quand on est rentré dans l'Ordre… Mais autant cette idée me fit rire à l'époque, autant aujourd'hui, des larmes de colère naissent dans mes yeux. Si stupide… Nous étions si stupides.

Comme je t'ai haïs lorsque j'ai vu ton corps au sol, Percy te serrant dans ses bras. J'étais arrivé glorieux dans la grande salle, ma seconde oreille ayant échappé au combat. Mais au moment où j'avançais, des murmures se propagèrent dans la salle.

« Oui il n'en reste plus qu'un à présent…. Que va-t-il faire… ? »

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir rapport avec moi tout de même. Et j'avançais, vous cherchais du regard. Une jeune fille m'indiqua le lieu où vous vous trouviez… Et tu étais là.

Etendu au sol.

Le visage serein.

Ce visage que je hais tant.

Car il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre.

Que tout était fini.

Qu'un plus un ne fera plus deux mais un.

La colère, puis la haine, je restais debout, les poings serrés. Je voulais une explication, je voulais comprendre, je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé… Et mes jambes lâchèrent sous le poids de la peine et du remord. Nous avions toujours vécu ensemble. Et nous nous étions séparés quelques minutes… Tu n'étais plus…Tu… étais mort.

Je me mordais la lèvre et sortais de la grande salle. Non… Non, ce ne pouvait être possible, toi, mon frère, si fort, si doué… C'était une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Un Weasley ne pouvait périr au combat…Me laissant glisser contre le mur, je ne dis plus jamais mot…

Harry a vaincu Voldemort.

Mais que me reste-t-il ?

Que mes yeux pour pleurer.

Et ma main sur le marbre froid de ta tombe.

Chaque soir, je viens déposer une bougie magique qui dure toute la nuit. Lorsque j'étais petit, j'avais peur du noir et, ne sachant pas s'il y avait de la lumière là où tu es, je t'ai mis cette bougie. Pour que tu saches que je suis là, que je ne t'oublie pas.

Maman veut que je vienne manger. Mais je ne bouge pas. Depuis quelques jours, je l'entends pleurer. Elle ne parvient pas à venir vers moi, car chaque mot est trop difficile. Personne ne vient. Que pourraient-ils dire que je ne sache déjà ? Rien. Et ils le savent.

Ce soir encore, je passerais ma nuit à tes côtés. J'ai amené une couverture. Enroulé dedans, je te regarde, essaie de me rappeler le son de ta voix, chacun des secrets que nous avions échangé, toutes ces choses qui nous on fait si proche. Tu étais mon siamois. Oui. Nous nous sommes battus des fois mais c'était pour mieux se réconcilier après.

Un plus un ne fait plus qu'un…

Seul.

Je ne sais rien faire.

Comme perdu au milieu d'une grande allée qui n'est pas le chemin de ma vie.

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas revenir et me donner ta force… Donne-moi la joie de vivre que tu possédais pour qu'à nouveau, nous soyons deux, et que un plus un fassent à nouveau deux. Fassent à nouveau nous.

« Où es-tu… »

Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé battre ?

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prouvé encore une fois que j'avais tord ?

Que tu pouvais te battre sans moi ?

Pourquoi… ?

Le vent souffle lentement, effleure la couverture, me faisant frissonner. Il me semble entendre un rire, doux, cristallin, malin qu'était le tien…

« Fred ? »

Je me retourne. Mais tu n'es pas là. Mais tu n'es plus là. Pourquoi fonder des espoirs lorsqu'il n'y en a plus.

« Fred… »

Et ce cri de rage, de colère, de haine que j'éprouve pour toi, pour cette guerre qui a détruit tant de choses…Ravagé par la douleur, je m'effondre…. Fred….

_« Je suis là… »_

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement et ton visage m'apparaît, fantomatique, doux, triste… _

_« Revient ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! __Je te hais… __Je te hais tant… »_

_Mais ces mots je ne les pense pas et les larmes, lentement, coulent de mes yeux jusqu'à mes lèvres…_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre, car au fond de toi, un plus un fera toujours deux Georges, même si je ne suis plus là. Même avec une seule oreille tu dois pouvoir compter jusqu'à deux quand même, non ? »_

_Je hoche lentement la tête, les poings serrés, les mains tremblantes._

_« Donne-moi la force… »_

_« Tu la possèdes déjà, par le rire, par tout ce que l'on a vécu. Tu dois apprendre à vivre dans le présent. Et même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais là pour toi, je te chuchoterais à ton unique oreille ce que tu devras faire. Et même si, j'en suis sûr maintenant, tu as du mal à m'entendre, tu pourras sentir ma présence. Ne pleure plus, relève-toi. Que diable, nous sommes des Weasley et des Gryffondor ! »_

_Un sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres… C'est_ _vrai__. Weasley et Gryffondor, Fred et Georges. __Les deux vont ensembles, se lient, se délient, s'associent..._

_Je me lève, tout comme mes yeux s'ouvrent…_

Le jour s'est levé et la bougie éteinte. Tu ne m'as même pas dit s'il faisait nuit au paradis. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je la laisse quand même là, tu es le plus trouillard de nous deux.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, je m'en vais, un plus un est à nouveau égal à deux.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est une petite fik éclaire… Cela m'a fait du bien de l'écrire. Elle n'est pas particulière je sais bien, mais elle a un petit truc qui me fait sourire et qui finalement calme la peine : )**


End file.
